


Fifteen Hundred Dollars

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Psychoteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin needs someone dead, and he's willing to hire a murderous couple to get the job done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Hundred Dollars

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is a WIP but idk if I like it very much so I may never get back to it. I've been meaning to write some Psychoteeth Mavinsay, and the opportunity was provided to me with a prompt in my writing class: "During the hottest summer on record, a friendly ex-convict plans a perfect murder". If the feedback is generally positive then maybe I'll continue it idk, we'll see.

The sun beat down on the two men standing in an empty parking lot. There was a scrawny British boy with wheat coloured hair, nervously wringing his hands while he listened to the other man. A Jersey boy, moved to Texas to cover up his past that had been filled with small and petty crimes, looked at Gavin, eyes full of fire and malice.

“So you need this guy Joel taken out?”

The British boy nodded sheepishly before whipping his head to the right, startled by the wind rustling a nearby bush. Michael placed his hand on Gavin's shoulder, feeling him jump at the touch, bringing out the sliest of grins.

“Relax buddy, it'll be alright.”

A bead of sweat dripped off Gavin's face. He had grown used to the harsh Texas sun, but him standing in that empty lot with a cute-as-a-button psychopath had him sweating. A car door slammed behind him and he let out a quiet yelp. Michael huffed in amusement. New clients were always so fun to toy with.

A woman in blue sunglasses and a red ponytail approached the two men. She slipped her arm around Michael's waist, giving her fiance a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to look Gavin up and down. She grinned at him, running through the hundreds of ways she could mess with the gangly looking boy. Pulling away from Michael, she approached a stiffened Gavin, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer to the Brit than he expected.

“So,” She crooned, voice laced with poison, “What will you be providing to us in return for this awful, _awful_ deed?”

“Um,” Gavin gulped, reaching for his back pocket, “I've got, um, some money.”

Lindsay removed her left arm from his neck, reaching down to grab the envelope, much to Gavin's discomfort. She pulled away completely, hastily opening the packet of cash, leafing through the bills. She shook her head while giving a quiet tut-tut-tut noise under her breath.

“Oh, you dear sweet boy,” She hooked a finger into one of Gavin's belt loops and pulled him forward, “This would be a terrible rip off.”

Michael snorted from behind, “How much is he trying to pass off as payment?”

“Fifteen hundred,” Lindsay's back was now facing Gavin, but he could here the teasing in her voice. He was running through the ways he could escape the assassin couple, fearing that they would decide to kill him instead.

“Aw look,” Michael nodded his head towards the Brit while Lindsay turned, amusement fading off her face to be replaced with a smirk, “I think we scared him.”

Gav's eyes were darting around the desert landscape, searching for a place to run.

“We didn't mean to scare you,” Lindsay consoled.

“We only meant to...put things into perspective,” Michael moved forward to hooked his arm around the Texan's waist.

“We'll make you a deal,” Malevolence covered her face, “We'll get the job done _if_ -” She reached forward, grabbing the bottom of Gavin's shirt and pulling him closer, “ _If_ , you help us out.” She then gave him a kiss on the mouth, deep enough to raise jealousy in her fiance and desire in the Brit, and then she turned on her heel abruptly, grabbing Michael's hand and pulling him towards their car.

They pulled up beside Gavin and Lindsay rolled down her window.

“Keep in touch.”

Then with a quick wink the couple drove off, leaving Gavin alone in the parking lot to process what just happened.


End file.
